ABSTRACT Physician-scientists and academic physicians play key roles in discoveries and the ensuing translation of research advances into improved health care for patients, a process central to the NIH Roadmap. Therefore, dedicated and intensive research training is essential to developing the next generation of clinician-scientists. Otolaryngologists are most likely to undertake research in the NIDCD mission areas of hearing, balance, voice, communication disorders, taste, smell, and related cellular biology. The goal of this competitive renewal is to continue to provide research experiences at different stages of medical training, involving medical students, resident physicians, and post-residency fellows. Specifically, we propose to support: 1) 12-month predoctoral research experience for two medical students interested in otolaryngology and the communication sciences, to encourage pursuit of residencies that include research training and, ultimately, academic careers; 2) 18 months of postdoctoral research training for one otolaryngology resident per year, to define and develop a research interest to be continued as an academic faculty member; and 3) 12-month postdoctoral post- residency fellowship for one trainee per year to complement their clinical subspecialty training and prepare for academic careers as clinician-scientists. Preceptors have been selected from the internationally-recognized faculty at the University of Michigan, consisting of basic science, translational and clinical researchers with primary appointments in the departments of Otolaryngology-Head & Neck Surgery, Neurology, Psychiatry, Family Medicine, Human Genetics, Biomedical Engineering and Biologic & Materials Sciences. Major focuses of research include the mechanisms of hearing loss and hearing restoration, head and neck oncology, tissue bioengineering, nerve regeneration, 3D printing, applied cochlear implant research and health services for deaf and hard of hearing patients. Each trainee will have academic otolaryngology faculty as either a primary or a secondary mentor. Emphasis will be placed on project design/translational potential, multidisciplinary collaboration, grantsmanship, manuscript development, and presentation of research proposals and findings. Opportunities will be provided to attend extramural or intramural conferences or educational courses relevant to the trainee's chosen research discipline. The research programs and facilities of the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery and the Kresge Hearing Research Institute are among the best in the world and represent a major strength. The Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR), funded by a Clinical Translational Science Award, sponsors outstanding training opportunities in clinical research as well as resources for clinical research. In addition, the University of Michigan has extensive investments in both clinical and basic research in terms of numerous core facilities, and major cross- departmental centers.